


Making Messes

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The reader goes out looking for a hookup and meets Fives at a cantina.





	Making Messes

It was going to be a night of escaping your inhibitions and indulging on impulsive desires. Undoubtedly, it would be a night of physical pleasures and an utter lack of accountability. Absolutely nothing would come in the way of you enjoying yourself too the fullest extent. But most importantly and above all else, nothing was going to get in the way of you getting fucking laid.

That’s what had brought you to this place, a dimly lit cantina with booming music and quite a lively crowd. You sported an outfit that some might label as ‘inappropriate’ in the upper levels of Coruscant but it certainly got the point across of what you were looking for here tonight. You weren’t here to make friends, you were here to fuck. 

You had been approached a few times.. Once by a middle aged Torgruta in which you weren't all that interested in. Another time, and surely the most irritating time, was the Rhodian asking if you wanted to take a ride in his red speeder. Like you hadn’t heard that one before!

It wasn’t until you were almost finished with your second drink that someone who actually sparked your interest approached. He was a Clone Trooper, which wasn’t a deal breaker for you. His eyes were a exquisite shade of copper that presented a sense of innocence, however his determined grin made you think otherwise.

“You look lonely.” The tall man chirped while taking the seat next to you, without even bothering to ask first. No, this man was above permission, he was here for the same reason as you. In most circumstances such blind confidence was considered off-putting.. But with him, and your current desperation for a good time, it was down right refreshing. 

You cocked him an eyebrow of interest before reciprocating his charming smile with your own. “Oh, I’m very lonely.” You shot him a look before sighing playfully, a theatrical pull to your semblance. “But you see.. only a certain kind of man could keep me company.” 

His smile only widened as he processed your intending words, perhaps thinking of it as a challenge. Finding himself amused the trooper chuckled before turning his seat to face you. “Baby, I can be whatever type of man you need me to be.”

Looking the soldier up and down you couldn't help but to find yourself a bit giddy with excitement, pleased with the appearance of your suitor. He was incredibly handsome, seemingly funny, and had muscles for days. “That’s what I like to hear.”

The two of you spent the better part of an hour talking, drinking, and flirting. Heavily flirting. It wasn’t long before his hand was glued to your lap and the warmth between your legs grew more hungry with every single word that came out of his mouth. Perhaps some privacy was in order?

Per your suggestion the two of you had abandoned the bar side seating and grabbed a more secluded booth in the back corner. The light overlooking the small booth was incredibly dim, even comparatively to the poorly lit building as a whole. For such a rambunctious cantina your spot was surprisingly comfortable and pleasingly private.

The two of you sat next to one another in the seat facing away from the busy bar crowd. His big hand greedily rubbed your leg, slowly stroking up and down, starting from your inner thigh and eagerly down to your knee. His hand was rough and warm which felt so good against your bare skin.

“I like your tattoo, Fives.” You chimed, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his temple, just below the aforementioned tattoo. Your playful actions left the bearded man positively gleaming in surprise. 

“Ya know...I wouldn’t admit this to just anybody...” He gave your knee a quick squeeze, an unprompted giggle escaping your lips at his action. “.. But it hurt like hell. My brother, Echo, had to hold me down while I got it.”

“Oh?”

“Yep.” He reached over and grabbed his half empty glass of ale, bringing it to his lips for a generous chug before continuing. “Without his restraint I would have lost it! Out of sheer instinct I would’ve punched the poor sap giving it to me.”

“I bet you punch real good.” You cooed, taking a sip of your own drink before setting it back down on the table. 

“I do a lot of things real good.” The brown eyed man said in a low husky voice. Glass still in hand, he looked over at you, hunger consumed his striking gaze. 

You giggled softly, running your fingers over to his lap where you traced gentle circles over the lining of his blacks. It was hard not to notice the growing bulge between his legs. Despite how much you’d love to gape at his package and wonder just how large he was under those clothes, you managed to avert your eyes and politely inquire about his previous statement. “Like what?” 

“Like what!?” He repeated boastfully and brought his drink to his chest. The dark skinned man chuckled, glancing down at your generously exposed chest. Whereas you may have been attempting to hide your demanding physical desires, if only for the sake of social etiquette, Fives wasn’t nearly as modest. “Oh, I dunno..” He continued, “..Like cleaning up messes.” 

“Uhh.. What?” You were surprised at his statement. That was sort of... irrelevant? The two of you went from heavily flirting, drunkenly conversing about alcohol, and the different things he’s seen during his campaigns in the military.. too how he is good at cleaning? Cleaning, really? Your reluctant response, however, seemed to be exactly what he wanted. 

“Wanna watch me do it?” He asked softly, his smirk growing suspiciously wider. 

“Cleaning up.. messes?” Confused but nonetheless intrigued you simply nodded your head. “Uh, sure, I guess.”

“Great.” He snickered, leaning his glass over slightly to spill a little bit of the amber liquid on to your neck. There wasn’t an abundant amount but it was enough to generously dribble down your exposed neck and cleavage.

“H-Hey!” You gasped out, the cold drink on your skin catching you by surprise. 

“You said you wanted to see me clean up a mess.” Fives then leaned forward, towards the crook of your neck. You shivered at the feel of his hot breath against your skin. “I had to make the mess, if only to demonstrate my skills.” He paused for an agonizingly long moment before extending his thick tongue, only then to slowly glide it across your wet throat. Coming in closer, his tongue trailed down your neck to lap up the beverage covering your wet breast. 

With red hot cheeks and trembling lips you were speechless. You tilted your head up and off to the side slightly, away from Fives to give him more room to ‘clean’ your skin. Your core began to tingle with lust and stirring desire. The needy sensation was so intense that when he merely placed a hand on your inner thigh you moaned out loud. 

“You didnt say you were gonna make a mess on me..” You shakily breathed out, a playful edge to your tone as his mouth retrailed back up to your collar bone. 

“If you’d like I can make an even bigger mess on you..” He whispered, playfully nipping at your skin. With a low moan you melted to his touch, your mind sparking in and out of reality. “I bet you can make a big mess all on your own..” He added.

Fives then pressed his lips to your jawline, this time kissing your skin instead of licking it. He slowly kissed inwards, towards your chin, before pulling away to meet your eyes knowingly. Removing his hand from your thigh Fives then gently gripped your chin, pulling it up to face him. “I’d be happy to lick up any mess of yours...”

As he probably intended, your mind sunk right down to the gutter, the dirtiest gutter on the bottom levels of Coruscant dirty... Stars, by how good his tongue felt on your neck, you could only imagine how it would feel between your legs.

“I’m sure you would.” You mused in a small voice, trying to mask just how desperate for him you really were.

“Oh, I would.” Fives chortled, slipping a hand snugly around your hips. He pulled you closer to him, to the point in which you basically sat in his lap. “Tell me though..” He pressed his lips to your ear, continuing with a gruff whisper, “What are you good at, beautiful?”

Your lip quivered. “Kissing.” 

“That’s a good thing to be good at.” He blurted with a half laugh, his words slurred ever so slightly. It seems the alcohol was starting to go to his head.

“Why do you say that~?” You questioned playfully.

He cleared his throat before answering. “Because I’m good at it too.”

“Oh?” You giggled. It was hard to tell if he was really just this charming, to where after only an hour of knowing him you were absolutely smitten, or if the alcohol had really just lowered your own standards of a good time. But either way, you were in fact having fun right now. Isn’t that what tonight was really all about? “Prove it.” You challenged him, a somewhat defiant edge to your voice.

His eyebrows raised in amusement, surprised by your forwardness, but he humored your challenge nonetheless. Up until now sexual innuendos and jokes had been welcomed, but now you were finally inviting him to get things started. And you had a feeling that once things were indeed started, there wouldn’t be anyway to stop until both of you were completely done.

Fives leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, determined to blow you away with one great kiss. His lips were soft and plump and fit perfectly against your own. He knew exactly what to do and his confidence only made him more attractive. 

At first the kiss was rather gentle, his lips molding against yours carefully as if he was afraid of breaking you just with his touch. For a moment you considered pulling away, briefly under wondering if perhaps he only intended a short and simple kiss. But then Fives’s demeanor changed entirely. 

An audible sound rumbled in the mans throat, something of a mixture between a longing groan and a needy growl. Then his kiss became more hungry, more demanding, even needy. In one swift movement Fives kicked the table further away, to the point in which it about fell over onto the other booth chair, and pulled you over into his lap. 

A puzzled squeak escaped your lips but you weren't opposed to his actions. Kissing him back deeply you reciprocated his actions by adjusting yourself so your legs draped across his lap, your back to the wall, as you both resided in the booth chair. Wrapping your arms around his neck the two of you of you continued to smooch.

In a desperate motion you turned your body and crawled on top of him so that you straddle his lap. The tiny booth seat barely gave you enough room to support yourself with your legs, in fact if Fives hadn’t wrapped his arms ever so tightly around your frame and pulled you to his chest, then you wouldn've have certainly fallen back. 

His wet tongue slithered between your lips, licking them, hoping to entice you to part them. Groaning slightly the clone trooper slipped his tongue into your mouth, gliding it past your own. The sensitive friction made you moan. Everything felt so good and right, like the two of you were the only ones in the entire galaxy. 

“Oi, yall having fun?!” Came an abrupt booming laughter. 

Quickly pulling away from the kiss you looked over to see a tall Chadrilian, drink in hand, with a knowing grin dressing his face. 

“O-Oh!” Your face burned deeply with embarrassment as you pulled away from Fives. It had been so easy to get wrapped up in the sultry moment that you completely lapsed on the fact that you were still even in the busy cantina. 

“Get a room you two, hehehe..” He waved you both off with a chuckle before walking back off into the crowd. It seems it just some drunk old man who had been the only one too stumble upon the two of you. Or at least he had been the only one drunk enough to come up and intervene, that is. 

“Well, erm..” Fives lowered his hands, so they were right above your ass. He was tense, slightly discouraged because of the interruption, but you weren't all that fooled. There was still a rock hard member poking up against your thing. HE still had every intention of taking you to bed. “That was, uhh.. weird.”

“I’ll say.” You agreed. Turning from the crowd to face Fives, you found yourself back to square one, overcome with lust. His eyes had that same sparkle that he had exhibited earlier when he first approached you. “Wanna... uh, follow me?” You muttered as you climbed off his lap and shuffled out of the booth.

“Sure.” He seemed to be pleased by this and followed your example, sliding out of the booth to stand by your side. “Your place around here?” 

Glancing back at the busy crowd you considered what the next move should be. Your apartment was a few levels up and a had decent commute time from the cantina... Your core was stirring and your lips trembled, you couldn’t wait that long.

“We’re not going back to my place.” You stated blatantly as you took a hold of the man’s left hand. 

“Oh.” He sounded disappointed, obviously assuming by that you meant that he wasn’t about to get laid.

“Oh, don’t sound so sad, Fives.” You giggled, pulling him down the back hallway. You were then presented with four doors. Two obviously lead to gender specific refreshers, one to the kitchen, and the other was presumably a supply closet. Without even giving it a second thought you opened the supply closet.

Peeking inside the closet it was easy to see that it wouldn't be in immediate use, save in the event that they needed to mop up the floor or restock the refreshers. 

“In there?” He questioned with a smug grin, obviously all for the idea. 

You merely hummed in response, a pleasant smile tugging on your lips as you stepped inside. “It’s so small in here..” You cooed, leaning on the wall as Fives followed you inside. “It’s so dark...” You continued as he closed the door, locking it behind himself. 

“And messy.” He remarked in a cool collected voice, giving you a suave wink as he approached. 

“So messy.” You repeated playfully, finding yourself as giddy as one person could possibly be when he placed his hands on either side of your head. His gaze was almost predatory, like a starving creature finally pouncing its helpless pray. And here you were, a willing victim, ready to satisfy him in anyway he deemed fit.

Not willing to waste a moment longer on senseless banter, Fives pressed his lips to yours in a kiss much fiery than before. It was needy this time, starving even. You reciprocated, wrapping one arm around his neck and grabbing a fist full of his thick black locks with the other. 

Grabbing his hair triggered something in him nothing short of desperation. Fives pressed his body against yours, pushing you snugly against the wall. The feeling of his hard cock pinning against your stomach erupted a tingling sensation in your core, which prompted a ravenous moan from your lips.

“Stars..” He breathed out, pulling away slightly to catch his breath. He remained close, his lips hoovering directly over yours as he peered into your eyes. “You’re so sexy..” 

His hands shifted from encompassing your frame, to slide down your body. Starting at the curve of your hips and down your thighs, until they met then end of your revealing dress. For a moment he chuckled lowly, giving you a devious look as his fingers mindless fiddled with the hymn. “I’m gonna make you feel so good..” He bit your lip. “You’re gonna make such a kriffin’ mess of yourself..”

With both of his hands on either side of your sides, he hiked up your dress, leaving it halfway up your stomach. Fives then pressed his forehead to yours, the intensity of his gaze causing you to shiver. 

“Close your eyes.” He commanded with a whisper. You did as he asked, fluttering your eyes shut as you waited for his next action. For a moment he was entirely still and did nothing, and it made you slightly nervous. 

You gasped out when he finally slipped his hand down your panties, the temperature of his skin feeling like ice against your flaming hot sex. A subtle chuckled rumbled in the mans throat as he wiggled two fingers between your folds, slowly spreading your juices around as he explored. He took his sweet time, not paying particular attention to any one spot.

Your body was so sensitive that each passing moment had you reeling more than the last. Fives flickered past your quivering opening one last time before pulling his hand forward, pressing his fingers against your clit. Slowly he began a circular motion with his thumb, going up and down, and side to side, as he breathed into your ear.

Your lungs felt heavy as your body burned, suddenly you couldn't get enough air. Gasping out desperately you burred your face into Fives’s neck, breathing in his scent as he continued to work away at your trembling flesh. His thick fingers moving rhythmically as your orgasm relentlessly rushed over you.

It was violent and strong, spreading like wildfire from the bottom of toes and up to your flushed face. When your breathing finally slowed and your vision cleared you were met with his smug tan face, with watering lips. 

He looked around the room with a determined gleam, finally coming to a stop upon spotting a low level shelf that held a few miscellaneous cleaning supplies. “You think that was good?” He grunted, pulling his hand out from your neither regions. He brought his messy fingers up to his lips, pushing them into his mouth to clean off your juices. “Just wait.”

“Wait?” You half scoffed, half giggled; watching as he slowly pulled your panties down your legs. He guided the thin fabric from around each of your feet before sliding it into his pocket. “Wait for what?” You ventured. 

He ignored your words but met your eyes with a knowing gaze before standing back up. “For this.” In a quick yet careful fashion, Fives wrapped your bare legs around his waist and walked over to the shelf he was examining earlier. In one swift motion he knocked all of the contents onto the floor with his arm before setting your bare ass down. The cool metal against your rump made you shiver but you giggled at the sensation. 

Without averting his shameless eyes, Fives unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, only then for his hard member to spring forth. It was very large, possibly the thickest cock you’d ever seen before. His foreskin was pushed back and fronted by his purple head. 

“You look impressed.” Fives chuckled and pressed his hips forward, letting cock brush towards your wet folds. It was hard not to squirm with anticipation; it was exciting to say the least but a glint of anxiety stirred in you when you remembered how big he was. His giant cock could easily wreck you..

“You’re so big..” You panted, still stirring from your previous orgasm. “I dont even know if you’ll fit..” You continued playfully. 

“If not, we’ll find a way.” The clone said in a low gruff voice. Fives then placed one hand onto the wall to balance himself, while the other coiled tightly around your hip. “Or we can make it fit..” He let out a sharp breath as the tip of his cock brushed against your pussy. 

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before slowly sliding in, pushing his head back as he reeled from your tightness. Once you completely enveloped his cock he paused allowing you a moment to adjust to his large size. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah..” You moaned softly, ready for more.

“Roger that.” 

Without further hesitation Fives pulled himself completely out, the tip of his cock barely even lining up with your wet flesh, before slamming himself back inside. This time he wasn’t as gentle, finally letting his insatiable appetite get the better of him.

You moaned out loud, clinging too his shoulders as you felt the tip pound against your spot. This only seemed too encourage the man more. With a gruff grunt he picked up the pace, determined to be as rough as he could be. 

It was impressively quick how fast he brought you to orgasm. While you rode your high back up into the stars Fives only continued to pump in and out of you, giving you the sweet friction that you needed to ride out the ecstatic wave as long as possible. You suspected it was your desperate breaths of pleasure that brought Fives to his own orgasm.

With a prompt grunt the man pulled out of you, and placed his cock on your bare leg. Looking down the two of you watched as it squirted out his white seed. 

“Ah... Ah Force, I didnt think about that.” He apologized, obviously feeling a bit guilty for cumming on you. 

“Dont be sorry.. That was kirffing great.” You hummed, still in a euphoric daze. You pointed at a roll of paper towels on the floor, part of the collection of objects that Fives had previously knocked off the shelf. “Besides, didnt you say you’re good at cleaning up messes?”

Amused with your optimistic mood he leaned down, picking up the aforementioned towels, before cleaning his own mess from your skin. A calm smile overtook his lips.

“That, I am.”


End file.
